You Were A Son To Me
You Were A Son To Me is the name of the last main quest and boss fight in Chapter I of Shadow Fight 3. It is the third boss fight in the game, which takes place at the Legion camp. Story With the defeat of Executioner, Sarge has no choice but to accept the player's challenge. Sarge and the player fight in the old-fashioned duel, where there are no Shadow forms allowed, only brute force. Fight Info Sarge is fought as the last boss of Chapter I. The fight can consist of up to five rounds, and the players must win three rounds in order to win. The time limit for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat Sarge before the timer ends, otherwise, they will lose that round. In the first round, no one is allowed to use Shadow form. After Sarge loses once, he screws the rule and goes into permanent Shadow form, allowing him to use his Shadow abilities infinitely. The player also gains access to Shadow abilities when this happens. Enemy Info *Name: Sarge *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Bonecrushers (Hammers) *Armor: Warlord's Plates *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Gilded Blades (Throwing Knives) Special Ability *'Sarge's Walk' Sarge strengthens his armor and walks forward. Once Sarge gets close enough to the player, he smashes the player's stomach and then smacks their head. While walking, Sarge will not lose balance and cannot be knocked down when attacked, but he can still take full damage from attacks. Players can avoid it by simply stepping back until the Walk wears off after 5 seconds or they can get close to him and then quickly sidestep to behind Sarge. Sarge uses this ability after he loses once. Perks *'Rock ' A chance to withstand a Critical hit without falling, reducing its damage by a bit. *'Basher ' A chance to stun the player for 3 seconds with a hit from his weapons. Shadow Abilities *'Mash ' Throws a hammer backward off-screen, then throws the other hammer towards the player. The first hammer flies behind the player, crushing them between the two hammers. *'Spikes ' Grows out sharp spikes from his armor, damaging the player if they are close. *'Bonds ' Charges up and throws a knife that snares the player with shadow chains for 4 seconds upon hit. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience, some coins, and 5 gems. Players level up to level 4, which unlocks Chapter II, Survival, and events. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. The players also obtain one Epic card. Additionally, three more cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks, with a rarity of either Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery you were a son to me (1).jpg you were a son to me (2).jpg you were a son to me (3).jpg you were a son to me (4).jpg you were a son to me (5).jpg you were a son to me (6).jpg you were a son to me (7).jpg you were a son to me (8).jpg you were a son to me (9).jpg you were a son to me (10).jpg you were a son to me (11).jpg you were a son to me (12).jpg you were a son to me (13).jpg you were a son to me (14).jpg you were a son to me (15).jpg you were a son to me (16).jpg you were a son to me (17).jpg you were a son to me (18).jpg you were a son to me (19).jpg you were a son to me (20).jpg you were a son to me (21).jpg|If player loses you were a son to me (25).jpg|If player wins you were a son to me (26).jpg you were a son to me (27).jpg you were a son to me (22).jpg you were a son to me (23).jpg you were a son to me (24).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Bosses Category:Legion